War and Peace
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is set 6 months after the last episode of Season 2 when Lexi and Benny Jr run to Tom for help because they are being pursued by some sort of evil entity. How will the family unite to stop this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**War and Peace**

This story is set 6 months after the last episode of Season 2 when Lexi and Benny Jr run to Tom for help because they are being pursued by some sort of evil entity. How will the family unite to stop this new threat?

**Chapter 1**

She always marvelled at how the sun's rays reflected onto every single blade of grass, thinking it a spectacle to see, no matter how many times she had already seen it. Lexi noticed that she had changed a fair amount since becoming human, she was calmer and seemed to notice the beauty that was around her a lot more.

She lived in a small house that backed onto parkland with her 6 year old son Benny, though that wasn't the only home they had had. The two of them had been moving around constantly because they had no money except from what Lexi could earn doing cash in hand jobs and also because there were no official records of them even existing. All the houses had differed in size and all backed onto or were close to forests and wooded areas to remind them of being the on the Neverside. Their nomadic life suited them and they were happy together, Lexi even talked to her son about his father all the time, never wanting the youngster to forget him. Truth be told she thought about Tom Clarke often as well. Benny didn't go to school as his mum home-schooled him, teaching him lesson plans she had gotten off of the internet (after she had learned to use it herself of course). The two of them enjoyed learning all about Earth and its modern ways, they enjoyed spending time together and having fun. Four peaceful, happy months passed before Lexi began to notice that something was wrong.

It had started when she was in the garden with Benny 4 houses ago, they had been playing football, she having picked it up from Tom, when she thought she saw someone watching them from behind one of the trees on the edge of the forest that the house had backed onto. She had dismissed it, thinking it a trick of the eye, that was until it started happening a lot more, when she was in the garden, when she was at work, and even when she was simply walking along the street. So instead of moving every couple of weeks they had begun to move every week, scared that whatever was watching them would eventually capture them.

On this particular day she was hanging out the washing to dry when she heard her son scream from inside the house.

"BENNY!" she exclaimed in anguish, heading inside towards her son, however she was stopped at the backdoor when a creature with blue skin, a smooth head, red eyes and a long tail, who was dressed in black armour appeared out of nowhere, right infront of her.

"Who are you, what have you done with my son?"

"Step back"

"Not until I see my son"

"I said step back"

"And I said ..."

It was then that the creature pushed Lexi away from the door.

"Hey, who do you think you are?"

"We are the Rugan, from the planet Rugar of the Toshga region".

"I don't care, now where is my son?"

"Mummy" screamed Benny as he was followed by another of the blue creatures and came running out to his mum, and gave her a big hug.

"Are you ok, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm ok"

"Good"

"Cease your interactions"

"Do you think you can do what I told you?" Lexi whispered to her son.

"Yes"

"Good boy, when I give you the signal"

"I said cease"

"All right, all right, I was just comforting my son, he's scared, surely you understand that?"

"Do you know why we are here?"

"No, but do tell"

"We have been watching you for some time, we believe you can help us, well specifically your son and his magic" said the creature that had been inside the house.

"You will not get anywhere near him"

"You cannot stop us"

"Stop you doing what?"

"Carrying out our plan"

"And what is that, perhaps if you told us nicely instead of capturing us, we might be willing to help".

"Do not fall for it Thex, the human female is trying to trick us" said the first creature.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm not human, I am Nekross, now Benny".

Lexi then takes her sons hand and Benny uses a spell which makes them disappear from the garden. When they reappear they are outside the Clarke's house.

"Did I do it right mum, is this the place?"

"It most certainly is, good boy, now come on"

Lexi once again takes her by the hand and leads him up the garden path, taking a breath she knocks on the door, to have it answered by Tom's dad.

"Lexi, what are you..."

"Is Tom here?"

"Yes, he's in the chamber with Ursula and Benny, why?"

"We need his help"

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why?"

"May we come inside, then I shall explain?" asks Lexi.

"Oh of course, please"

"Thank you, come on Benny"

Michael then stands aside to let his grandson and his mother come inside the house, shutting the door behind them. The young boy is amazed at seeing the house as all of the ones he had been up to until that point had been pretty basic and not at all furnished properly. Lexi scolded him when he poked his head around the living room door though.

"No, no, he's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Benny come here my boy, I want you to say hello to someone"

Benny Jr then walked over to his mother who lent down to her son's level and pointed up at Michael, saying "You see this man Benny, this man is your grandfather"

"Are you?"

"Yes, your dad is my son"

"Is he here?"

"He's in the chamber with his grandmother and is friend"

"Chamber ...?"

Then, Tom, Benny and Ursula come out of the chamber laughing and joking with each other until Tom sees Lexi and his son and looks completely and utterly surprised.

"DAD!" exclaimed the young boy who ran up to his father, with Tom picking him up and hugging him close to his body saying that he had missed him so much before putting him down and as Lexi had, getting down to his level.

"Benny, I have missed you so much"

"We've missed you too dad, haven't we mum?"

"We have"

"Lexi, not that I aren't pleased to see you, I am, but what are you doing here? The whole point of what I did is so that the two of you could live a life together, free from danger".

"I know" she started, "We were happy, really happy for a long while, then ..."

"Then what?"

About 10 minutes later Benny Jr was a little ways away from the others drawing a oicture while everyone else listened as Lexi finished her story about the Rugan.

"But you're both ok?" asked a worried Tom.

"Do you know what they wanted?"

"No, I do not, so you see why I had no choice but to come here"

"I'm glad you did, I've missed you both"

"All right you two, let's deal with the touchy feely stuff later, and find out what those aliens want now, yeah?" proposed Benny.

Then, Benny Jr came over to his father brandishing a picture he had drawn of himself and his parents outside their home on the neverside.

"Thank you, Benny, I love it, so what do you think of this world?"

"I like the food and the television, but it did take mum about a week to learn how to use it, and another week to learn how to use the internet"

Everyone laughed at that while Lexi said "Oi cheeky".

"Benny, you met your grandfather right, but do you remember these two?"

"You're my great grandmother aren't you?"

"I am, it's nice to finally meet you properly, I can't wait to get to know you" answered Ursula.

"And do you remember this person?"

"You're my dad's best friend and I'm named after you"

"You are, oh I can tell you so many secrets about your dad"

"So, what are we gonna do about these Rugan, did you call them?" questioned Michael.

"That's right"

"I'm not sure dad, but first things first, we need to go to the chamber, Benny, did your mum tell you about the chamber?"

"A little, she said it's the place where all your magic stuff is"

"It's that and so much more, you are descended from the magical line of Crow, now each line, and there are many has its own special room which is where most of their power comes from, would you like to see ours?"

"Yes please"

"Okay then, follow me"

Moments later they are all stood outside the door, Tom asks his son to open it, who remarks that it's just a bathroom.

"You wanna bet"

Tom then shuts the door and knocks twice before saying "Chamber of Crow open to me, reveal yourself on the knock of three" and knocking a third time. This time when the door opens Benny Jr is completely shocked to see a tunnel which appears to be carved out of rock.

"Are you ready?" he asks his son whose only answer is to nod his head. Tom then takes Benny's hands and leads him and everyone else into the chamber.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seconds later they are all in the chamber and Benny Jr and Lexi especially are looking around mesmerised at all of the different things in there.

"What do you think?"

"It's cool" answered little Benny.

"There's so much to see"

"Moon, where are you?" called Ursula

Moon then comes out of hiding and causes Lexi and Benny Jr to jump back in fright.

"Don't be afraid, Lexi, Benny, this is Randall Moon, he's the guardian of the chamber. Moon, this is Lexi and this, this is our son, Benny"

"Please to be meeting you Miss and young Sir"

"Mr Moon, what are you?"

"I be a hobgoblin"

"Moon, we need your help, Lexi and Benny were attacked in their home this morning by creatures known as the Rugan, we need a way to track them, can you help us?"

"Yes of course Mistress Crow, let Randall Moon see, we need the ingredients for a locator spell, come help"

As everyone helps Moon to search for the ingredients needed for the spell Benny Jr keeps staring at his dad, not used to seeing him young.

"What is it Benny?"

"Mum was right, you are young"

"That's right, I'm only 17 you know"

"But mum said that she's 17 too"

"Yes in Nekross years, in human years she's in her mid 30s"

"Oh"

"Which is really strange when you think about it" put in Benny

"You're telling me"

"All ingredients found"

"Not yet Moon"

"What will the spell do?"

"Extract yours and your mum's memories of the Rugan, and trace them to find their location" answered Ursula.

"Mum, I'm hungry, we never had lunch"

"I can make him something if you'd like"

"Would you?"

"Yes, that's fine" replied Michael

"Thank you"

"Benny, go with your grandfather and he will get you something to eat"

"How's about Beans on Toast, that was your dad's favourite when he was your age?"

"Okay"

"Be good for your granddad Benny"

"I will"

Michael then leaves the chamber with his grandson in tow while Lexi looks on.

"He'll be fine, he's only upstairs"

"I know"

"How's he been coping in this world, with everything that it entails?"

"He says the clothes are less itchy"

"Anything else?"

"He likes the food, television, he's even made a friend"

"Really!"

"Yes, a little boy named Ryan, they are in the same class at school"

"You sent him to school!"

"Yes, he enjoys it, he's learned to read and write2

"What's his favourite subject?"

"He likes Art, last week in fact he came back with a picture he had painted of the three of us in our forest home on the Neverside, his teacher gave him a gold star for it"

"My son the artist"

"I have it!" exclaimed Benny who was brandishing the last ingredient needed for the spell.

"We shall do it when Benny comes back down here"

"Deal"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
